


Ordinary World

by Grelle



Category: Psycho Break - Fandom, Psycho Break 2, The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelle/pseuds/Grelle
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my dear husband who is a die hard Stefano fan. Enjoy~





	1. Prologue

Jason Heartly was a nurse in the fair city of Verona Italy, tasked with caring for soldiers discharged from the war. Today he had been given papers and instructions for a new patient that would need live in services in order to adjust properly after his injuries healed. The blonde nurse leafed through the files while he walked to his destination, only closing the folder when he was close so he didn’t miss the right home. Arriving at the door he knocked, waiting patiently for a reply. To no surprise it took some time, though he heard the occupant call out of minutes before that he would be right there. 

The wooden door opened to reveal a raven haired man dressed in loose clothing, his left arm in a sling and most the right half of his face wrapped tightly in bandages that clearly needed changing. There was a partly eaten sandwich in his mouth which he reached up to remove with his good hand now that the door was open, “Pardon my disheveled appearance...Might I assist you?” The man asked of the blonde before him, looking mildly confused. 

"Oh...Er, I’m your nurse? The hospital was supposed to have called ahead. You are…” Jason looked down at the folder, “Stefano Valentini...no?” He asked, worried for a moment he may have gotten the wrong address. But to his relief the raven nodded, “Yes, that is my name. But no, I must have missed the call. Apologies...Please come inside.” The raven stepped away from the door, taking a quick bite of his sandwich as he lead the way into the living area of his home. It was a mess of photographs and news clippings. “You must excuse my mess...It is rather difficult getting things straightened up at the moment.” He explained as he set the sandwich on a plate beside an armchair and proceeded to try and clean the coffee table up one handed.

Jason smiled a little, leaning down to help him, “It’s quite understandable.” He replied, making sure to keep himself on the man’s left side so he would not end up in his blind spots. “Perhaps once your done eating I can help you change your bandages?” He offered, not wanting to be pushy if he didn’t need to be and the patient seemed polite enough. Compared to some others this one looked to be a breeze. 

“Alright...they likely need it.” He sighed tiredly, sitting in his chair to eat his sandwich, “So...do you have certain hours to be here or are you supposed to live in?” The raven questioned, eating at his sandwich again. Watching as the blonde picked up around the living room a bit, “I was told live in. But if it’s too much trouble we can set up a schedule.” Jason replied with a smile, finish what he was doing.

“I do not mind. Heh~ It is a good thing I have a guest room then.” Stefano said with a small chuckle though it sounded half-hearted, “Shall I give you a tour so you are familiar with my home?”

“That would be great, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“None at all.” Once he was done eating he stood, taking his plate to his kitchen which was almost as much a wreck as the rest of his house. “This is the kitchen of course. I fear most of my house is in disarray….” He sighed deeply, looking forlornly over the room before exiting and taking the man around the rest of the house, showing him the guest room, bathroom, his own room which was across from those two and then the upper floor. Here was an open studio and a single room in the back, which was his dark room for developing his photos. 

“And that is my darkroom...sadly I doubt I’ll be using it much anytime soon.” He frowned deeply, reaching his good hand up to the bandages on his eye. His shoulders slumped, feeling the deep sorrow in his heart at knowing his art would never be the same. “Well that’s what I’m here for. So you can heal and adjust, get back to normality!” Jason said in an optimistic tone in the hopes of cheering the man up, “Say, lets start with those bandages huh? So you don’t get any infections that could slow your progress!”

Stefano smirked a bit, “That would be wonderful...I have had infections before while out in the field, it is unpleasant and my work suffered greatly for it.” He replied, showing his right hand which bore terrible burn scars that looked a few years old. Now that his attention was on it Jason took note of the man's other visible scars, he had them on both hands and arms. No doubt under his shirt and on his legs too. Some of them were scratches or what seemed to be gunshot wounds.

They walked back to the bathroom where Jason retrieved the medical supplies and tended to the mans wounds, which thankfully seemed to only be on his upper body. “Do you want to put on another shirt or…?”

“No, it is fine. It’s later after all and I am rather tired.” He admitted, putting a hand over his injured eye with a contemplative expression. “Alright then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The two parted in the hall and headed to their respective beds to sleep. Though the blonde did little of, he wasn’t much for sleeping and never had been. So restlessly he investigated his room after the third time of reading through his paperwork, discovering a leather bound photo album he peaked through its images. An excited sort of smile lighting his face as he took in the graphic images of war that the raven had no doubt taken. Mixed in were a few less horrific images of course. But he found he liked the gory ones best, he had always had a fondness for the macabre. He was just examining a rather interesting one of a man getting shot when he heard a scream from across the hall. Setting the album aside he rushed to his patient, finding him in the throes of a panic attack. Sitting on the bed at his side he reached out and gently put his hands on the man's arms, “Hey, hey! It’s okay, Stefano, you are safe.”

It took the photographer several minutes to recover, before breathing in deeply and letting it out slow a few times. “Right, yes! I...I am at home.” He panted, shuddering and touching the right side of his face again as he fought tears. Sleep had been allusive for the past several weeks, the doctors said it was PTSD and that the nightmares would eventually stop. He had a feeling however that they were simply trying to make him feel better.

“Do you want to try and sleep more?” Jason asked after a time, smiling softly at the raven who let out a dejected sound. “Sadly I am wide awake now…”

The blonde thought a few minutes, “Mmm...how about a shower?”

Stefano felt his face heat a bit, “That would be pleasant. I fear I’ve been unable to take one since leaving the hospital.” Jason nodded and stood, helping the man to his feet and taking him to the bathroom. “I figured as much. Most patients struggle to bathe after sustaining injuries like yours.”

Awkwardly Jason helped the man disrobe, turning the water on for him and getting out fresh bandages. They would need changing anyway. Removing the old ones, he stepped out of the bathroom to give the other man his privacy.

Afterward the two sat in Stefano’s kitchen awhile and chatted, trying to wind down if they could. “So...I hope you don’t mind, but I sort of looked through the album in the guest room. I uh...really like the photos.” The raven smiled faintly, “Thank you...Though they are not some of my favorite ones...those I fear I keep put away as my...superiors would have second guessed my sanity I’m afraid.”

“May I see them? I’ve rather a soft spot for the macabre.” Jason admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Stefano nodded, “Alright, I suppose it can’t hurt. It is not as if I will ever be allowed on the field again.” He chuckled, but the sound was sad as he walked from the room. Returning several minutes later with an album similar to the last, setting it on the table for the other man to look at.

It was silent several minutes as Jason looked over the photo’s with a careful and pleased eye, “These are fantastic! I really love this one…” He said, pointing out a photograph of a man's bloody and burned hand holding out a flower, “It would have been even lovelier with a rose don’t you think?” Stefano smiled a bit, leaning on his good hand, “Yes, I’m sure.”

The raven sat back, frowning a little, “You are not...unsettled by these images?”

“Not at all, I found them beautiful…” Jason replied honestly, shooting a smile to the other man before continuing to look through the album. Stefano felt a sense of peace, happy to find someone who appreciates the sort of art he enjoys. “And what of you? Do you dabble in anything artistic?” He asked, hoping to get to know the man better.

Jason’s face flushed a little, “I uh...I draw. I’m not that great, though.” He replied after a minute, “I mostly draw gore art...mainly cause I like it but also because you don’t have to worry much about anatomy being completely correct.” The raven chuckled a bit, “I see. Anatomy can be particularly vexing, I attempted sculpting once years ago...it did not go as I hoped.” He hummed, “I bet you art is lovely though. Perhaps some day you might share it with me?”

“It’s really not...but I guess if you would like to see it I’ll try to show you some time.”


	2. 2

Over the next few weeks Jason’s presence had helped greatly in both healing Stefano’s body and his mind. The raven had made strides in his progress, he was at least able to get mostly dressed on his own again and trying to take pictures with his other eye, though he still tried with the missing one now and again out of pure habit. They were out walking the streets, heading to market for fresh food. Stefano had his camera around his neck and Jason held a sketch book, deciding he could stop and draw once and awhile whilst the other man took pictures of the scenery. Though he was hyper aware that Stefano often took pictures of him instead. Though he didn’t care much for the man ‘wasting his film’ as he had put it before, the raven insisted it was worthwhile and that he found the blonde to be rather attractive model.

They stopped at some shady trees along the river, Jason seating himself beneath a tree to draw whilst Stefano took pictures of the area around them. When he didn’t think the blonde was look he snapped a quick picture or two of him, smirking a bit. He liked Jason, likely more than the man realized and lacked the guts to tell him. “It is too bad I can not do much with the art I like...I will need to find a new profession once I am healed I suppose.” 

Jason glanced up, pausing in his work as he regarded the other thoughtfully, “You...could try America. You might have more luck with your art there then here at the very least.” He suggested, ignoring the twist in his gut that cried out at the idea. He didn’t want to lose his friend after all. Stefano mulled over the suggestion, “Perhaps...It could offer me a fresh start, no?”

“Yeah…”

Nothing else was said about it the rest of the evening as they moved on and bought food, heading back to the raven’s small home to make dinner and eat, chatting about how nice the weather had been of late and on Jason’s newest drawing inspiration. Afterward they each retired to their rooms in order to sleep.

The following week Stefano was given a clean bill of health, so to speak, and thus Jason was reassigned. Though they stayed in touch, enjoying dinner together every chance they got or just walks along the river. One evening while eating dinner together at Stefano’s the raven slowly set his fork down, an uncomfortable silence between them for several minutes, “I...have something important to tell you.” He admitted at last, Jason stiff as he watched the man and waited. “I am...leaving for America in a few days, I was given an offer in Krimson City, New York to display some of my photographs in an art show. This...this might be my chance.” The raven stared at his plate, feeling a bit ill now that he was saying it aloud. He hated the thought of leaving Jason, but knew the man would likely not wish to come with him. He knew he enjoyed his work too much.

Jason swallowed thickly, looking away, “That’s great! I uh...I hope your successful Stefano, you deserve it!” He meant this, he hoped the man succeeded, even if it left him broken hearted. Why could he not just tell him? He was such a coward…

The following week he had to keep his heart break as hidden as he could as he stood on the docks, telling Stefano goodbye and good luck as he boarded a ship to New York. Fighting tears as he waved him off, muttering the words at last, though they could not be heard over the crowd. And little did he know, as Stefano stood on the deck waving back, that he mumbled the same and fought the same heartache. 

Stefano did his best to stay in touch, writing letters until he could afford to have a phone of his own. He stayed with some people that were kind enough to help him out with what little he came to the states with, only his camera, some pictures, and of course some clothing. But as weeks passed he fell further into depression, critics tore his art to pieces with their nasty views of his pieces and money grew more and more thin. He could barely afford food at this point.

But in his letters he try to sound optimistic, telling Jason he was at least trying. Not telling him how bad it was getting. And every letter he got back brightened his day, he clung to all of them. Sometime in Spring he met a woman named Emily, an up and coming model looking for a decent photographer to take her pictures. It surprised him how well they hit it off, she even liked his pieces, so much so she offered him the job. Within a few months he was able to afford an apartment and a phone, the first chance he got he called Jason, wanting to hear the man's voice so badly it was unnerving.

“Jason? Hello?” He asked hopefully when the phone sounded as if it picked up, waiting excitedly for an answer, “...Stefano? Is that you?” Came the reply at last he felt his heart skip a beat at the familiar voice, ignore the moisture that pricked at his eyes, “Yes! Yes! I...I finally got a phone! It's so good to hear your voice…”

“Yeah, it’s good to hear from you too…”

“You...had not sent any letters in awhile, I was worried about you.” Stefano bite his lip a little, the last letter he had received had been the previous month before he had told the other about Emily and then he heard nothing again. It had scared him. To the point he had slept little. “I’ve...been busy with some rather...erm...hard to handle patients.”

“Hard to handle?” On the other end of the line Jason sat in the middle of his bed, legs pulled to his chest, hugging them tightly. “Mmmm...One of them is pretty rude normally. But he’s extremely handsy when he drinks and...he got...a bit rough the other day.” There was several minutes of silence, so long Jason feared he had lost connection, but just as he was about to speak again Stefano replied. “I am sorry...I wish I was there to protect you…”

“Me too…” Silence again, Jason fought the tears he felt welling up, “I miss you…”

“I miss you as well Jason...I...I am regretting having left. Things are not going at all well with my art career here. I...I have a job now thanks to Emily, but it is not what I want.” Jason swallowed thickly, “Yeah, you mentioned that in your letter.”

“Perhaps I should just give up and come back…” The blonde sat up, “No. Just...keep trying! It’s not been that long and it’s starting to pick up a little!” He said, wishing he hadn’t wishing he had just begged him to come back. But the cowardice struck again.

Stefano frowned on the other end and sighed, “Well...I suppose I will. Maybe you can visit soon? I have my own place now!” He said hopefully. 

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Jason smiled a little at this, bidding Stefano goodnight a few hours later after a long conversation about some of his patients and how his life had been. 

Stefano’s life indeed picked up a bit, the work got better, he gained more clients, though they did not appreciate his art as much he tried to be optimistic. And then, during the Summer he received a visit from the police, they questioned him about Emily and when he last saw her. He answered truthfully, that he had not seen her all that week as he was busy with other clients.

They informed him she was dead, that he body had been found dumped in a back alley and her head was missing. He was devastated, losing his only other friend nearly drove him under. His depression grew far, far more unstable. He stopped eating completely. Of course he told Jason about it, in tears, that he was lost now and did not know what to even do. He was lonely, he finally admitted, that he could barely find the will to even get out of bed it was so bad. Jason tried to reassure him, told him he was coming to see him soon to just hold out a little more.

Stefano forced himself to do so. He was so shut down he did not even leave his apartment. And then….he was approached by a religious man, talking of some new thing called MU they promised opportunities and community. Open minds for all types. He was drawn in in his desperation and went to their church and was elated when they invited him right to the next step a few days later. Of course this too he told Jason, the night before the event of his joining, Jason seemed wary, but he assured him he would be find and call the following night.

The problem was...he didn’t...Nor did he again.


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed without word from Stefano and Jason grew more distraught and worried. He called the KCPD to see if they could look into it. The call back nearly threw him into a fit.

 

Stefano Valentini was missing. No one had seen him in weeks, his apartment was abandoned and bills unpaid. Even his clients had heard nothing.

 

Jason made plans to go and investigate himself, packing what little he needed. But the day before he would leave one of his more rough patients attacked him in a drunken fit, leaving him in the hospital for weeks. His plans had to be remade. And by the time he was able to reach New York it was already winter. The blonde touched the bandages over his left eye, he would be permanently blind there thanks to what happened.

Taking a deep breath he went out into the streets, deciding to try the last place Stefano had mentioned he was heading to...MU. The place was a large church where they greeted everyone with pamphlets and kind smiles, it seemed nice at first. But Jason suspected something was wrong here. He played along of course, followed their ‘program’ until he received an invitation in the mail at the place he was renting. They were taking him to the next step they said and gave him the address for a place to be in a few days.

His gut told him not to, but he chose to anyway. He was going to find Stefano or die trying. As it was he did not have long. During his stay in the hospital the doctors had discovered that his heart was failing him, he could go any time. And the only thing he wanted was to find the raven, tell him how he felt before it was too late. If it wasn’t already.

Jason stepped into the cool office they had told him to go to, seating himself in front of a desk where a woman was sitting, looking over some papers. She smiled brightly at him, “Alright! I’m just going to ask you to fill this out and we’ll get started okay?” He took the packet of papers and the pin, filling out the basic information and reading over and answering the psychological questions. He frowned at these, wondering what they could possibly be for, but chose better than to ask. 

Handing back the papers he waited till the woman stood, “Alright, perfect! This way.” She lead him out and into a smaller room, only a chair here and a projector screen, “Have a seat.” Jason did as he was told, watching the woman turn off the lights, stiffening a moment in fear, before a projection came on. “Now, just relax and watch the screen.”

Skeptical, he all the same watched. Drawn in by the repeating images after awhile, feeling tired. He didn’t notice her come toward him or her talking to him. It was like he was in a daze.

The next he knew he was in a very large room with a high ceiling, long red velvet curtains cascaded down over equally large windows. He blinked in confusion several times, wondering where he was. A door to his right opened and he turned to go through it, feeling somehow this was his only option. The world turned white when he crossed the threshold and then a town seemed to materialize in front of him. It was cold here, the earth seeming to be breaking apart and parts of the town where floating high and at strange angles all over the night sky! It was like the world was breaking apart! 

Jason stumbled a little as another earthquake hit, looking around himself at the town he had never seen. He lifted his silvery blue eye to behold a figure several yards away down the street from him, wearing a familiar blue suit. His midnight black hair waving a little in the cold breeze as he lifted his camera to take a picture of some more of the world breaking apart.

The blonde felt his heart skip a painful beat as he stumbled from another tremor, feeling the ground falling out from under him. “STEFANO!?” He cried out reaching out for the man, watching as he turned around, his single blue eye going wide when he saw him. In a flash of navy he was gone. Jason was falling past the level of the ground he had once stood on, feeling sure he was about to die when someone grabbed his hand. He looked up, choking a little on his emotions as he realized it was Stefano, the man looking alarmed as he hoisted him back up. 

The pair toppled backward, Jason landing on top of the photographer. They laid there several minutes before Stefano sat up on his elbows, Jason lifting himself a bit to look at the man. “Jason…? Is it really you…?” The older man asked, reaching out to cup his cheek on the left side, looking quizzically at the bandages. Jason felt tears build as he hugged the raven, knocking them back down. “Stefano!” He breathed, holding on tight as the raven rubbed at his back and chuckled a little, “I’ve missed you as well Jason…”

“But how did you get here?” Stefano asked after a moment, frowning as Jason sat up, both of them getting to their feet. “You’ve been missing for months Stefano, I was worried about you so I came to the states looking. And ended up here…wherever here is.” Stefano frowned as he took a slow breath, looking around them, “We can’t talk here, come.” He took the other toward a random building, opening the door and ushering him into a completely different place. The hallway they walked down now was far too long for the building they had entered and it was lined in framed photographs, all of them gore of some kind. The images drew Jason’s attention and he paused at one with many hands holding up a bouquet of roses. It had this blue filter and the blood look almost purple. 

“Do you like it?” Stefano asked, making him jerk a little, looking up at the slightly taller man. “I...I do yes. I’ve always had a thing for hands and the aesthetic of blood and roses.” The raven smiled, looking at the image himself, “Yes, I remember you telling me that over dinner one evening in Italy. The idea stuck with me...It is the muse for all of my recent works.”

“You...did this?” Jason asked in astonishment as he gazed at the picture again, his breath catching as he realized those hands looked far to real. “Are those…?”

“Real? Most definitely.” Stefano’s smile widened into a sort of wicked look, “This place is amazing no? An artist’s domain, the perfect blank canvas with endless possibilities! I can create anything, DO anything!” The raven turned to the other man, grabbing his shoulders, “And with you here we can share it together! It will be our artistic domain together!” The blonde fought back tears, it all sounded too good to be true and in a way it really was. At least for him. “That’s great...I’m happy for you…”

Stefano deflated visibly, his happy mood dropping now to one of upset and worry as he looked at the man barely holding back tears, “What is the matter…? Do you not to share this with me?” The slightly shorter man swallowed thickly, “It’s not that...I...I’m dying Stefano.” The raven went stiff, eye going wide in horror. His world had literally been given the greatest gift and been flipped on its head all in the same twenty-minute span. “What…?”

“It’s my heart...It’s failing Stefano. I-I could go anytime.” Jason managed to stay, fighting sobs and whipping furiously at the tears, “I just...I just wanted to see you one more time before it was too late. I-I wanted to tell you that I-” Stefano shook his head, stepping away, “No! No, I will not allow this-this atrocity to come to pass!” He growled, “I have only just gotten you back I refuse to lose you again!” The artist declared, beginning to pace back and forth a moment or two, trying to think.

Jason sighed softly, but smiled a bit, at least Stefano cared. Maybe he could actually save him then? Stefano grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall to another door and pushed it open, now they seemed to be in some sort of underground tunnel. Or had they already been underground? He wasn’t sure. The raven pulled him into a side room where there was a computer, which he sat down and started tapping away on. “I remember reading something the other day...about the other version of this place. About a year ago the ‘core’ there went crazy and tore the world apart, killing or mutating almost everyone inside. But he was in pursuit of a specific person in STEM who could help him get out even though he lacked a body of his own.”

“STEM?” Jason questioned, confused all the way around at this point. Nothing made sense and he was seriously questioning his sanity and whether he was dead or not. “STEM. Yes, that is the name of this place. It’s...like a hyper realistic virtual world. These people, Mobius, they hooked everyone up who passed the MU test here to ‘unify’ their minds.” He explained, “Apparently the other version was using the creator of this whole machine as its core and he did not appreciate them taking his body away. They literally trapped him in his STEM. So he found someone whose mind could sync with his own and tried to take their body. I do not know for certain he succeeded...But the boy he tried to take is missing and has been since.”

“So...what are you thinking? What’s this have to do with keeping me from dying.”

“Well, as long as you are in STEM you can not die exactly. You mind would only be stuck here like that man. Though some peoples minds become corrupted and they do become ‘lost’, like feral beasts who mutate and attack others.” Stefano hummed a moment, turning the chair around to face the blonde, “I am hoping, perhaps we can locate someone who is still normal and simply...trade your mind with his so you may escape with his body.”

“Escape? Didn’t you want to stay here?” Jason frowned deeply, Stefano was now making even less sense. “I do, yes. But if my plan to become the core fails we need to get you out of here before this place collapses.”

“I’m not leaving you…”

Stefano stood, smiling at him, “It will be alright, I will be fine here.”

“I’m not leaving without you.” Jason replied firmly.

Stefano pursed his lips a moment, “Jason, It’ll be alright. You know I am alive and-”

“DAMMIT STEFANO I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I AM NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YOU!” Jason shouted, gasping a second after realizing he had just blurted it out and felt the tears build again as his face flushed. The blonde started to walk away, not wanting to face the rejection. 

Stefano was stunned a minute by the confession, having wanted to tell the blonde the same for years it shocked him for the other to beat him to it. When he started away the raven shot to his feet, grabbing the other man's hand he pulling him to turn and face him again. Without a word he slammed his lips into Jason’s wrapping his arm around his waist and burying his fingers in his hair at the nap of his neck. 

Jason didn’t respond at first, surprised by the sudden action. But the moment his mind caught up he melted into the kiss, reaching to grab the raven, holding onto his lapels tightly.

When they finally parted for air, Stefano smiled down at the other with a sparkle of excitement in his eye. “You know...I’ve wanted to do that for years…” He chuckled a bit, his own cheeks a bit warm as Jason’s sweet laughter filled the still air. When he had calmed back down he smiled at the raven, “Your ridiculous.”

“And you love it, no?” Stefano replied with a grin. The happy mood was interrupted by the sounds of voices, the raven pulling the blonde behind the corner of a cabinet and telling him quietly not to make a sound. The door to the room opened a man with shaved hair entered, dressed to the nines in Mobius uniform carrying a handgun. “I thought I heard someone in here…” He muttered, the rest of his group moving on. “Come on Baker, lets go! We’re supposed to be looking for the core and I doubt it's down here in the Marrow.”

“I’ll be right there O’neal!” Baker lowered his gun, putting it away. Stefano smirked, walking up behind the man before he could reach the door, his ‘blind’ eye lighting up a flash of navy. The man walked through the door and vanished. “Let’s make some art my love.” The raven said as he held his hand out for Jason to take, waiting for him before teleporting them into his personal domain again.


End file.
